


Warm

by sheroars



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship-ish, Implied Relationships, M/M, Meet the Family, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheroars/pseuds/sheroars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you're an agent, you don't ever have the luxury of not being an agent.  <br/>Luckily, some days afford a bit more peace than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

Harry likes making breakfast.  

He has always been a morning person.  He can't remember a time when he slept past noon when he wasn't on a serious mission or battling injuries or you know...in a coma or something.  He always puts coffee or tea on first to warm up the kitchen.  He enjoyed the quiet and the view of the garden he had from the window above the sink.  Breakfast was easy.  Harry likes it.  And Eggsy loves that Harry likes it.  He likes coming downstairs in just his track pants or joggers when the allure of a hot meal pulls him out of bed.  He's all slow blinks and stretches as he circumnavigates the table and the island to come hang off of Harry, wherever he stands preparing food.  He'd probably rather be waking up in the same bed, but he never usually complains (verbally).  

Eggsy presses up to Harry's side, tucking into shoulder with his face in Harry's neck or his ear pressed hard to his chest.  Harry usually finds a way to drop an arm around his hip, following the lowriding line of his pajamas.  Eggsy slides his hand up and down Harry's back and shoulders until he wakes up enough to talk.  It never fails to make Harry smile.  

    

 _Mornin'_ or   _Thanks babe_ or   _Fuck_ yes, _that looks delicious._

 

~

 

They like their evenings totally unplugged.  

Eggsy sometimes shuts himself up with a little late telly after dinner but the 2 or 3 hours before they know they'll get to call it a night, unmolested by business, are nearly exclusively reserved for Harry.  JB usually passes out in front of the fire or in his little bed in the corner of the sitting room.  The lights are dim.  Music is usually playing from somewhere.  They might talk nonsense.  They might not talk at all.  A shameless Eggsy might just spend the time trying to get Harry to laugh or smile or look up from his book.  

 

 _Five minutes left on earth...blow job or ruttin' it?_   or   _Bruv we could like, definitely get everyone in on something.  Merlin wouldn't know what hit him._

_Leave Merlin alone darling._

 

They make nightcaps.  A handful of times, Eggsy has found himself furiously tamping down a blush as Harry tries teaching him how to dance various classical styles.  Harry suppresses his laughter in favor of stretching the moment out and memorizing the various expressions of concentration, embarrassment, elation, and (dare he say) infatuation flitting over Eggsy's features.    

 

~

 

Eggsy likes the master suite in Harry's house.  

Everything is sinfully comfortable and well kept in fashion with the rest of the house.  And he's always been partial to the feeling he gets while stretched out on the floor or the bed, taking in the view of the beige ceiling or the navy carpeting or the subtle printed wallpaper while Harry Hart is blowing his fucking mind.   

 

_ffffGOD HARrry_

_Jesus Christ...Eggsy..._

 

Harry's a hell of a kisser.  Eggsy is usually fighting a hard-on the minute one of those big hands, however innocently, pull him closer.  Harry likes rucking his hands up the back of his shirt or getting one around Eggsy's arse cheek while the young man is busying pondering spontaneous combustion.  He's not always frozen though.  He likes riding Harry till the other man is grabbing his dick quicker than he's ever drawn a gun.  

Neither of them lack satisfaction if that's what you're wondering.

 

~

 

They both like late nights at headquarters.  

It's usually paperwork or minor stitches, sterilizing, and bandaging.  It usually fizzles out with the two of them sitting on the edge of Harry's immaculate desk- sipping whiskey, dicking around, and swapping stories with Roxy and Merlin.  You'd be shocked at how much Merlin loosens up after a glass or two (or now that he's getting laid if you ask Eggsy).  Roxy forgoes all subtly most times, sitting in a chair with her feet kicked up in the tech guru's lap or wearing a jumper that was definitely too big to be hers over all of her work clothes.  Eggsy and Harry don't have much room to talk since they've developed a habit of sitting hip to hip, sometimes even with a casual arm around the other's back.  

They go out sometimes and get dinner and drinks, like adults.  For Eggsy's birthday they all came around Harry's for lunch.  They all helped Roxy move apartments.  It was all rather easy when you're best friend is dating your boyfriend's best friend.  

 

_Daisy called me a wanker yesterday.  I'm fucking peeved._

_Wonder where she learned that?_

_Bright girl she is._

_A third Unwin agent in the making._

_Real helpful.  Thank you._

 

~

 

These are all the flashes of things running through Eggsy Unwin's mind the day he decides to tell his mother that he's in a relationship with Harry Hart.  What do you tell her?  What do you leave out?  

Their conversation is shorter than he expected.  He had come for lunch and stayed till tea.  She only cried once, out of shock more than anything.  She asked quite a few questions and listened intently to his answers.  They were both smiling when he left.  Most days it was all bullets and blood and intel and adrenaline, some days it was bringing a boyfriend home to mum.  Both sapped just as much energy.  Nothing empowered Eggsy more than living and working along side Harry Hart.  Nothing made him feel more warm than his mother's approval.        

It took Eggsy another week and a job in Mexico City to gather enough courage to deliver his mother's invitation to Harry.  In retrospect, waiting till he was getting a knife wound on his thigh taken care of wasn't the most ideal of times.         

"So...mum wants to do brunch.  Daisy's birthday is coming up soon."

"Merlin gave you two days to heal up."  

"So...mum wants to do brunch wif bothuvus...SHIT." The stitching needle went down instead of across.  

"Oh," They both took a minute to recover before Harry finished dressing the wound.  They sat on the bathroom floor of their cheap motel room in their rumpled suits, still a little sweaty from their seventh 20 hour work day.  They had a return flight in two hours.  "She-?"  Eggsy had truly never seen Harry this nervous before.  His heart beat a little faster.    

"Yah,"

"Is-?"

"She's cool.  I mean...she's happy even."

"Happy?"

"I'm her boy. She's happy if I'm happy.  And you make me me happy and she knows that."  He stated it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  "You changed...literally everything about our lives.  Her and Daisy and me.  She says I got purpose now.  She don't worry as much as she did.  And the money coming in is def a plus, not gonna lie.  And-and she wants you to know she's grateful for that, you know?"  Harry pulled off the latex gloves he had been wearing and ran his fingers around the edge of the gauze wrapping Eggsy's thigh.  The young man leaned to the side, letting himself lean on Harry's shoulder.  In a brief overlap of working and home behavior, Harry's forehead fell to Eggsy's temple.  A car alarm went off outside.  People began shouting at each other in Spanish.

"Congratulations." Merlin cleared his throat.  They looked at each other in horror and quickly flung their glasses off.                                          


End file.
